dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan of the Shadows: Moon Shadow
Yeah I know Saiyan of the Shadows probably sucked, but at least I can try to make a half decent sequel. I'm a whole year older now, but I ain't gonna jynx it and say this'll be good. Hitting the ground with a thud, sreel gray hair billowing around slim but solid shoulders, electrum eyes gazed into the infinite sky. Well, not infinite, she reminded herself. But sometimes it seemed that way. No matter how hard she tried, she could never reach the infinite night without gravity or her own fear pulling her down. But that just heightened the thrill of sparring with the Earth's amazing mass and the respect she had for not only Earth's tight embrace that kept all of her children in the atmosphere where they could thrive, but also the black hole of fear, the last stand against becoming an emotionless and reckless being. She giggled to herself. 'There is nothing to fear but fear itself" she reminisced. But fear was not to be afraid of. Fear was a beautiful thing, without it life would have no thrill. Fear, trying to help oneself realize not cowardice, but true heroism. Not to be controlled by panic, fear's sister, but to fear the fate of all you love if you cannot make this sacrifice. Her mother had influenced her every thought on the darker concepts, of death, the infinite of the universe, even the meaning of life. Of course her mother would have pondered endlessly about them. She had once become a shadow saiyan. "What's it like?" "Huh?" "Shadow saiyan. What is it?" "It's a beyond legendary tranformation. The power is infinite, yet you can still comprehend the extent. But the transformation becomes you. You have to trust in them and that they believe in you." "Who?" "That is for you to think about. And hopefully, never know." With those two simple sentences, a curiosity as consuming as a saiyan's appetite itself was born. Her whole life she pondered to reach an answer to whether she wanted to know or not. And she had reached the conclusion. She didn't know if she wanted to. It was as simple as that but not an answer at the same time. The young kitten leaped up and mewed, prompting the thought-absorbed saiyan to snap out of it. Smiling to the playful critter, she inquired,"You want to go out Catta?" The feline shifted its paws, wanting to see the newly restored moon. Cats always seemed to like staring at the moon, but when her mother brought the cat demigoddess home, she always seemed to ask why something was missing. Of course, when she left her home dimension, she gave up her godlike power and could no longer talk. It wasn't until one day years later the saiyan looked to her grandpa and asked "Where's the moon?" The hero looked over to his granddaughter. "What?" "That's what Catta wants to know. Grandpa, what's a moon?" Even though there were no remaining saiyans with tails besides her mother who could control the oozaru transformation, it still took a full year of consideration before it happened. The moon was back, and Cattabound became a wild, playful kitten. Until the strangest thing happened. One night, just before a full moon, she went searching for the cat and found her. 50 feet tall. The next night she shrunk. But only to the size of a lion. It was her father who figured it out. Somehow she was a moon spirit who changed with the moon phases. This was proven correct when during a Lunar eclipse she became a giant red cat who tried to kill everyone for a whole night. Despite stopping any collateral damage, it was not a pleasant night. After that it was agreed to never let her out on a full moon. She never knew why she was so close to the feline. Maybe it was because even though Cattabound was born first they were conceived on the same day. Or maybe because Cattabound's mother Bastet blessed her mother and Cattabound's father was her father's ka. Nevertheless, the two were so close it was as if they were siamese twins, not in body, but in soul. "Well, sure, sweetheart. We've got about - um.... a half a month or so to the next full moon? I don't know. But the last one was less than a month ago, so sure." The kitten dashed out doors without waiting for her companion to keep up. When she was out of sight, she suddenly stopped. Finally catching up, the half alien looked up in concern "Whatcha lookin' at Ca-" Suddenly the sky didn't seem so infinite anymore. About a million miles by her estimate up, a large black disk hung in the sky, invisible to any eye. But not a saiyan's eye, expertily picking up the faint energy being given off. No, not faint. Just unfamiliar, unnoticed, its power never detectable against the sun's energy. But none of the sun's energy reached it now. It let out dark, intense powers never before felt. And with her mind finally realizing the power, there was no going back. ---- "Seriously, is that all you got? Cattabound was tougher than that when she was a day old." The former thief glared at his wife. "Excuse me for not being some crazy monkey-tailed demon from outerspace." The white haired saiyan suddenly wielded a quite formidable meat tenderizer, just challenging the pitiful human male to say more. "What was that, fluffy?!" Paralyzed in fear for a nanosecond, he was caught by a right hook from the father of said female warrior, sending him straight to the ground. "You gotta keep your eye on your opponent, Bakura." The legendary Goku Son reminded him. Though he couldn't actually blame him. Although Gomon didn't get much from Chichi, she did inherit the ancient art of wielding cooking utensils. 12 years ago.... "So dad, what's mom like?" '' ''Goku smiled. "She's really nice and a great cook." The mention of food piqued the young saiyans curiosity. "So am I a lot like her?" Goku sweat dropped. His daughter was fierce, a fighter, and didn't give a crap for learning via being force fed information through school, preferring to learn through her own interests and life experiences. While Chichi used to be a fighter, she was against teaching her children how to fight and not only force fed information directly to their brains, but also had them hooked up to an IV of pure brain juice. With a pause Goku replied: "You have her gender." Gomon cocked her head. "What do you mean by-" "MY GOSH YOUNG LADY! YOU LEAVE FOR A OVER A DECADE WITHOUT ANY WARNING AND COME BACK LOOKING LIKE '''THIS!?! '''WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?! AND WHAT ABOUT THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SHIRT!? ARE YOU ASKING BOYS TO HIT ON YOU?!" "*mumble* It's hot in Egypt..." Holding her frying pan of doom like a samurai warrior, Chichi lunged. With lightning reflexes of Bastet the Queen of cats, Gomon reached for a meat tenderizer laying next to the sink as the two utensils clashed like two lightsabers. Then, with a frantic look in here eye, Gomon whipped the spinning miniature hammer in the air hitting Chichi in the head. '' ''Goku shrank back. "....And her martial arts...." At this rate what would his granddaughter Gokura use against her family? A butcher knife? A blood curdling battle-cry pierced the air. Dashing towards the sound they found the the source. A raging black cat, whose tail was a malevolent, regal cobra with a hood wide enough to block out the new moon, with two great pairs of wings, dragonic and ravenlike, spanning the entire night sky with their shadow. With a look, the beast's tail narrowly missed the trio, glowing acidic venom injecting into a nearby boulder until it burst. Summoning an energy blade, Gomon sliced at the razor sharp wings of the charging abomination in defense. With a flash of pure black light, a new being stood in its place. Irises like red tiger's eye gems gazed in astonishment at hand like paws, black wings stretching to their full extent, a black tail slithering around a cat-like figure, hair the color of the element (not color) cobalt rustling slightly in its own aura of darkness. Gaining her courage first, Gomon asked,"Who are you?" Calm, iridescent blood rubies stared into gold eyes, and in a voice one part Cattabound and one part Gokura it proclaimed: "I am Starabound, goddess of the new moon." Category:Ssj4shadowsaiyajin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sequel